Penguin law and Animal order
by pikachulover101
Summary: a law and order parody with character points of view. Warning rated kplus for belevable violence but no vviolence intended. 3 crimes 3 victims and 3 trouble makers will the penguins solve this caper? up first Private gets eaten by max but is that true?


**Double cross **

Central Park zoo 2:02 p.m.

**Penguin and Order**

**Case 1: The eaten Private**

In the average zoo's system, chaos of all matters is especially considered bad. In the Central Park zoo, the trained penguins that put a stop to this are an elite force known as The Penguins of Madagascar These are their stories.

Central Park Zoo Midnight.

It was a dark and silent night everything was quiet too quiet. I was supposed to be in bed right now but I couldn't sleep because of nightmares. My nightmares were about monsters trying to eat me why did I have to see Carnage of the Penguins? But its ok skipper told me to walk it off and so here I am walking in the middle of the dark, scary, and cold night.

I didn't know how scary the zoo could be at night usually there's a noise or two but no just creepy silence. In the background I could here wolves howl and the wind howling "Private, Private come closer Private come and join us heh he" It was scaring me to death. Not to mention everywhere I turned there was a creaking sound and red eyes popping out of the trees brr… reminds me of the Chameleon incident.

Just then heard a running noise someone's stalking me but who? "Uh is anyone there hello?" I looked and saw nothing but the noise got closer and closer I was getting terrified and started backing to home.

"Hello? State your name please" I kept backing away until I heard a girl's scream this night just gets creepier and creepier I should've stayed home they don't stalk you there.

"Muahahahaha" The voice moaned suddenly a shadow appears off the horizon and keeps running. "Who are you?" I tripped against our pen's fence the shadow did not answer it just kept moving. It wouldn't stop so I decided to attack back by pulling off a bar from the fence hopefully that will stop it.

"Show yourself or I'll have to use brutal force! I have a bar and I'm not afraid to use it ok I am afraid to use it but I'll still use it!" The shadow prowled closer I was careful as I could be ready to attack the question is who'd attack 1st?

Then a flash appeared apparently it was running too fast for me to see, attacking now.

"RREEEEOOOW!" It screeched heading for me unleashing its claws, was this the end for me? "Gulp!" I curled up it into a ball with the bar protecting me hoping it wasn't the end but it was. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

(swallowing noise) (bar drops and rolls away)

"Belch!" (Feathers come out) (Something plops to the ground)

______________________________________________________________________

Dun! Dun! Dun! Oh no has Private been eaten?! And by who? Sorry folks I can't tell until reviews pops up. Yay I decided to pop out of vacation and write 3 last chapters! So review and find out more p.s. you do know that I never make a character die right? So there's a twist well anyway if you hate it then heres the 411: I write my best and this is my 1st Narrated story/parody ok? It'll get better please review or Private will stay eaten and this parody will be a whole new story and will be rated T ok? Unless you want it that way stay frosty! P.S.S. I have no idea what p.s. means do you know? P.S.S.S. If you want a whole new story like I mentioned please tell until then goodnight.

_____________________________________________________________________

Penguins habitat 12:12 a.m.

Skipper woke up from the noise and got up. Kowalski opened the lights hearing his leader groan.

"Anything wrong sir?" he asked gazing down at him.

"Ugh did you hear something?" skipper asked back rubbing his eyes.

"It's probably the wind sir" Kowalski suggested gazing down at him.

"Yeah you're probably right back to sleep men"

Skipper and the rest snuggled back to bed unaware of the past events.

"Goodnight" Rico whispered fluffing his pillow.

"Goodnight" The rest said in unison closing their eyes. Kowalski peered up and turned the lights off.

"But I feel like we're forgetting something" skipper murmured lazily opening his eyes.

"We'll get back to that in the morning" Kowalski answered.

"Yeah you're right" the leader yawned falling into deep slumber.


End file.
